


Square One

by CreativityFlow



Series: BluePulse Week 2016 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bluepulse, M/M, Memory Loss, bluepulse week, bluepulseweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Bart and Jaime's relationship had leapt milestones from when Bart first went back in time, with the plan to destroy Blue Beetle. They had saved the world, became friends, became more than friends. Now...Well, now they're back to square one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BluePulse Week 2016 Day Three: Nightmare  
> I kind of took some leeway on this, but oh well, I'm happy with it. Part 2 will be up tomorrow in time for Day 4 (if I can finish it, ha ha), so I'm not leaving you with too much of a cliff hanger. Day 4 will be a different one shot, though, so it will not be attached to this update, but to my BluePulse Week series.

Jaime watched fearfully as Bart's breathing increased, and the heart monitor by the bedside began beeping so rapidly it sounded like a high pitched whine.

Barry had assured him it was normal, and that Bart was just fine, but Jaime gripped the smaller speedsters hand a bit tighter with every drawn out beep.

He just wanted Bart to wake up. Nobody said it, but he knew that it took a lot to take a speedster down, especially for this long. Their increased healing factor usually had them up and about in no time, and Jaime was fearful as to what this could mean.

It had been a nasty blow to the head, and Jaime shuddered as he remembered Bart's body crumple to the ground.

Three days. That couldn't be a good sign.

Slowly, gently, Jaime leaned across the bed, resting his forehead against Bart's. "Please, _cariño_ ," he begged. "Please wake up. _Por favor, despertarse._ "

Nothing. Heartbroken, Jaime lowered his head to cot and fell into a restless sleep.

}{

He awoke to the sound of startled cry.

Bleary eyed, Jaime leapt to his feet, Khaji Da already loading up the weapons, and swiveling to face the door.

A more panicked scream filled the air, and Jaime turned towards Bart, who was awake, and staring at him in horror.

"Bart," he breathed, dropping the armor and reaching for his boyfriends hand. " _Dios mio_ , don't do that again. I was worried sick, _esè_."

Bart paled, and yanked his hand free. Before Jaime could blink, the younger boy was pushing himself into a corner, looking shocked and terrified all at once.

"Bart?" Jaime asked. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he finally forced out, "Get away from me!"

_The Bart Allen is responding with hostile intentions,_ Khaji Da whispered. _Reason: unknown. Suggested course of action: ...unknown._

Jaime huffed. "Yeah, thanks for that, buddy," he whispered, but from Bart's reaction, he guessed the younger had still heard.

"L-look, Beetle, I'm warning you," Bart said, his eyes flitting over the area, looking for an escape, "I'm not afraid of you. You aren't collaring me."

Jaime froze. "Collar? Bart, do... do you know who I am? Where you are?"

Bart's face went red with anger. "I'm not _stupid,_ Beetle. You probably have me in one of those meta facilities. You're _not_ collaring me."

"Okay," Jaime said softly, raising his hands in what he hoped was a relaxing manner. "It's okay. I- I'm going to call someone, okay?"

Bart's eyes didn't leave him, and he looked so scared, Jaime felt lost. Slowly, so Bart could clearly see what he was doing, Jaime reached a hand up to his ear, where he tapped his comm.

_"Blue?"_ Robin asked. _"Everything okay?"_

"He-," Jaime cleared his throat. "Bart's awake. But, but he's not-. I think we need to bring Flash in. Actually, anyone but me."

And didn't that hurt to say? Jaime wasn't sure what Bart remembered, or what was going on in his mind, but he knew it was bad. The speedster probably had no recollection of the past year, which meant no memory of how he saved the world, saved his grandfather, saved _Jaime_ from becoming the monster Bart was remembering now.

_"Blue? What's wrong?"_ Robin asked.

"Bart lost his memory," he reported, voice monotonous as he turned away from his boyfriend. "Someone else needs to get in here, now."

There was a eat of silence. _"The Flash has been notified. He'll be there in a second."_

Robin didn't even get to finish his sentence before the door to the medbay flew open, and Barry Allen, dressed in his hero suit stormed in.

"Bart," he sighed, rushing to kneel by his grandsons side. "Hey, buddy, do you remember me?"

Bart didn't tear his eyes away from Jaime, who gave him a heartbroken look.

"I'll... I'll leave," he said, pointing to the door.

Barry looked apologetic, but nodded. "That's probably best. Thank you, Jaime."

Jaime stared at Bart for a little longer, hoping for any kind of spark of recognition, but was disappointed. Quickly, he turned away and marched out the door. He ignored everyone for the rest of the day, instead choosing to do extra training in the gyms.

He imagined every dummy he took down was future him.

}{

"Jaime."

Jaime turned, finally stopping his assault on the hologram dummy. Aqualad stood before him, looking apologetic.

"Bart-"

"Is he okay?" he asked, automatically powering down, his mind filling with images of Bart running away, getting hurt, or worse.

"He is fine," Kaldur assured. "He has calmed down some, and is willing to meet the rest of the team."

Jaime slumped and nodded. "I guess I should leave then."

He gathered his things and turned to leave, but was stopped when Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder. He avoided the older heroes eyes, choosing to stare straight ahead.

"I know this must be difficult," Kaldur started, "and I realize how worried you are for Bart. But with his heightened metabolism, I am sure he will regain his memories soon. And if not, once he is comfortable with the idea, we can start looking into more options."

Jaime didn't ask what kind of options. He knew it could mean anything from tech to magic, so he just nodded and continued to leave.

He made it to the kitchen, where he planned to grab an apple for the road when Khaji Da hissed, _the Bart Allen is close._

Jaime froze. "How close?" he asked softly.

Barry turned the corner, leaving the kitchen, and the older speedster stopped in his tracks. Jaime cursed himself, and took a step back.

"Oh, Bart, I think I left something on the table-"

It was too late. Bart had already rounded the corner and caught sight of Jaime.

Both boys stopped breathing.

"I-I," Jaime stuttered, "I was just leaving."

Bart stared at him with wide eyes, and hid himself behind his grandfather.

"Jaime," Barry called, but the teen shook his head.

"Be safe, _cariño_ ," he said, then turned back to Barry. "Keep me updated?"

"Of course," he promised.

Then with one last look to Bart, Jaime left.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr - creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
